Stars May Fall, but Then They're Born Again
by FinchelPrincess
Summary: Kind of a season 5 rewrite. Starts the week after 'All or Nothing'. Going to have 22 chapters, give or take. Finchel, Quick, A little Samchel and some Finn/OC, and others too. K for now. Finchel, Quick, Klaine etc ARE ENDGAME
1. The Marriage Project

**AN: This is my first fanfiction. I have began the second chapter, so that might be up soon. No flames, please. This probably sucks, but hey. **

**The Marriage Project**

* * *

"Alright, settle down!" Mr. Schue said as he came in the room. He picked up a marker and wrote the word 'Marriage' on the board and underlined it.

"Marriage? No offense Mr. Schue, but that's a bit… creepy." Said Kitty

"It may be, but we need it. Sam, Blaine, Artie and Tina are graduating soon, and as Joe and Brittany have left-"

"Why has Joe left?" said Marley.

"His mom thought we were influencing him with 'music of the devil'."

"Oh."

"As I was saying," Mr. Schue continued, clearly annoyed. "As Sam, Blaine, Artie and Tina are leaving, Joe and Brittany have left and we are having two new members, it's time for us to bond. I have a hat here with all the girls names in it. Who's going first?"

"I will." Sam exclaimed loudly. He walked to the front and picked out a name.

"Tina."

"What? Noo! Please, anyone else!"

"Thanks, Tina."

"Sorry."

"Jake, you go next."

"Alright, let's see… Sugar."

"Can I pay to get out of this?"

"No, Sugar."

"Well, that's not… usual." Blaine said, frowning.

"Who'd you get Blaine?" Sam asked.

"Kitty."

Everyone looked at Kitty and no one spoke.

"Stop staring at me losers and pick another name."

Artie wheeled his way to the front and picked a name out.

"This can't be right… Mr. Schue, this can't be right."

Mr. Schue walked over to Artie and checked the card.

"That's right. I had to… Get some extra help for this. I must have forgotten that. Santana, Quinn, Puck, Finn-"

"Me? No Mr. Schue, I can't." Finn said nervously.

"You've got to. Otherwise it would be uneven. All the alumni will be helping, apart from Mercedes and Mike, who will be helping with your vocals and dancing. Now, Artie, tell everyone who you've got."

"Santana." Artie mumbled quietly.

"I couldn't hear that, Artie."

"SANTANA!" Artie shouted, clearly annoyed at who he had gotten.

"I heard someone call my name?" Santana walked in, followed by Kurt, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Mercedes and Mike. Everyone screamed, anything to get them out of another boring lesson with Mr. Schuster prepping them for Nationals.

"Alright, who else has to go?" Rachel said optimistically, eyeing Finn as subtly as she could.

"I do," Ryder said, walking up and picking up a card. "And now I don't. I have Quinn." He said, flashing a smile towards Quinn.

"I guess that leaves us, boys." Kurt said reaching into the crystal bowl with the names in. "Let's see… I have the pleasure of being married to Miss Unique." Both Unique and Kurt were noticeably pleased at that.

"I'll go next." Puck said reaching into the bowl. "Olivia. Who is that?"

"Our new girl singer. The boy is called Mitchell, so whoever's name is left in the bowl after Finn picks will be with him." Mr. Schue explained calmly. Finn took that as his cue to pick a name out of the bowl, mentally crossing his fingers to pick Marley. Anyone but Rachel. That was just too awkward, although they were slowly becoming 'just friends' again.

Everyone in the room saw Finn's face fall.

"Rachel." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Okay, everyone stand with their partner. Marley, Puck, just stand on your own for now."

"Mr. Schue, we had an idea for a song to start the project off with, if Tina would be willing to help, we would like to sing it." Mercedes said eagerly.

"Tell me who we is, then okay."

"Oh, right. We is me, Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Tina. Come on, girls." The five girls pulled up stools in the middle of the floor and everyone sat to the side.

_[Santana and Quinn]_

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain, _

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days._

_[Rachel]_

_He told me in the morning he don't feel the same about us in his bones,_

_It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone._

_[Tina]_

_And I'll be gone gone tonight_

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_The way that I been holdin' on too tight _

_With nothing in between_

_[Santana (Quinn)] _

_The story of my life I take him home_

_I drive all night to keep him warm and time... Is frozen (the story of, the story of)_

_[All (Rachel)]_

_The story of my life_

_I give him hope_

_I spend his love until he's broke inside_

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_[Mercedes]_

_Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change_

_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_

_[Rachel]_

_I know that in the morning now, I'll see us in the light upon a hill_

_Although I am broken my heart is untamed still_

_[Mercedes]_

_And I'll be gone gone tonight_

_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright _

_The way that I been holdin' on so tight _

_With nothing in between_

_[Santana]_

_The story of my life I take him home_

_I drive all night to keep him warm and time... Is frozen (the story of, the story of)_

_[All]_

_The story of my life I give him hope_

_I spend his love until he's broke inside _

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_[Mercedes]_

_And I been waiting for this time to come around _

_But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

_[Santana]_

_The story of my life I take him home _

_I drive all night to keep him warm and time... Is frozen_

_[All (Quinn)]_

_The story of my life I give him hope (give him hope)_

_I spend his love until he's broke inside (until he's broke inside) _

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life _

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_[Quinn]_

_The story of my life_

Everyone clapped as the song finished.

"Well done girls. Okay, this week's Marriage Project assignment is Love songs. Think of a song that sums up your perfect relationship, and duet it.

At the next glee meeting, everyone was surprised to see a blonde girl and a boy with black hair sitting at the back talking. Everyone just stared at them for five minutes before Santana walked in and saw them. She coughed and everyone looked at her.

"You guys," she said pointing to the two on the chairs, "Were being watched like zoo animals."

"Oh my god." The blonde one said. "You're Rachel Berry."

"Umm… Yes?" Rachel said nervously.

"You're going to be Fanny Bryce in the Broadway remake of Funny Girl! I read it on the Broadway blogosphere." She said quickly and excitedly.

"What? I didn't know that!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I guess someone leaked. Forget everything I said then. Hi, I'm Livy Brooks, and this is my brother Mitchell." Livy said.

"Alright guys… Oh, Livy, Mitchell, you're here!" Mr. Schue said.

"Do we need to audition?"

"No, but I think the glee clubbers would like to hear a song or two, and who you are."

"Well, I'm Livy, as I said, and I'm 15. My birthday is in October. I like pop music. I especially like Ellie Goulding so I'll sing a Ellie Goulding song."

_[Livy]_

_Eyes make their peace in difficulties_

_With wounded lips and salted cheeks_

_And finally we step to leave_

_To the departure lounge of disbelief_

_And I don't know where I'm going_

_But I know it's gonna be a long time_

_And I'll be leaving in the morning_

_Come the white wine bitter sunlight_

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

_Before the bleeding sun comes alive_

_I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight_

_And hear my beating heart one last time_

_Before daylight_

_In the canyon underneath the trees_

_Behind the dark sky, you looked at me_

_I fell for you like autumn leaves _

_Never faded, evergreen_

_And I don't know where I'm going_

_But I know it's gonna be a long time_

_'Cause I'll be leaving in the morning_

_Come the white wine bitter sunlight_

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

_Before the bleeding sun comes alive_

_I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight_

_And hear my beating heart one last time_

_I can't face this now everything has changed_

_I just wanna be by your side, here's hoping we collide_

_Here's hoping we collide_

_Here's hoping we collide_

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

_Before the bleeding sun comes alive_

_I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight_

_And hear my beating heart one last time_

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

As Livy finished Mitchell spoke up, "Hey, I'm Mitchell, I'm a senior, I am a footballer and was the Quarterback."

_[Mitchell]_

_From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold_

_Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control_

_Oh, on a wire, we were dancing_

_Two kids no consequences_

_Pull the trigger, without thinking_

_There's only one way down this road_

_[Mitchell with New Directions]_

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_

_We knew that we were destined to explode_

_And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

_We're like a time bomb_

_Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

_Baby, we're like a time bomb_

_But I need it_

_Wouldn't have it any other way_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_Well there's no way out of this_

_So let's stay in_

_Every storm that comes,_

_Also comes to an end._

_Oh resistance is useless_

_Just two kids stupid and fearless_

_Like a bullet shooting a livestock_

_There's only one way down this road_

_[Finn, Rachel, Mitchell and New Directions]_

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_

_We knew that we were destined to explode_

_And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

_We're like a time bomb_

_Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

_Baby, we're like a time bomb_

_But I need it_

_Wouldn't have it any other way_

_[Quinn]_

_Got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking_

_It goes off, we start again_

_When it breaks, we fix it_

_[Puck]_

_Got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking_

_We should know better,_

_But we won't let go_

_[Rachel]_

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_

_[New Directions (Rachel and Quinn)]_

_We knew that we were destined to explode (destined to explode)_

_And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

_You know I'm never gonna let you let you go_

_Like a time bomb_

_Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

_Baby we're like a time bomb_

_But I need it_

_Wouldn't have it any other way_

"Great guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Schue said cheerfully.

That evening, Finn and Rachel met up at Rachel's Dads' house.

"This is pointless." Rachel said sighing

"How is it pointless? I get to spend time with you."

"The point was to get the glee club to bond. Not us."

"We can set a good example. Can we just do something we've done already? It's League Bowling Night."

"Bowling? Okay. Let's do Faithfully. It's quite good for the theme."

"Sure."

_[Finn]_

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_[Rachel]_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_[Rachel]_

_Oh, boy, you stand by me_

_[Finn and Rachel] _

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_[Rachel]_

_Circus life under the big top world_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Through space and time_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am lost without you_

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_[Finn]_

_Oh, girl, you stand by me!_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Oh (x 16)_

_[Finn]_

_Faithfully_

_[Rachel]_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_Oh (x 16)_

_[Rachel]_

_I'm still yours_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_Oh (x 20)_

_I'm still yours_

_Faithfully_

After the last word, the two kissed.

"I should go…" Finn said hastily.

"Yeah, um, bye." Rachel said basically pushing him out the door.

"See you in Glee!' Finn shouted as she closed the door. Rachel then leant on the door and smiled.

The next day in glee, Mr. Schue went round asked every couple if they had prepared a song. No one had.

"Well, then. Hopefully you'll do better on next week's assignment, which my assistant Finn is going to prepare."

"Me? Why me?"

"I really expected something from you two. You have a lot of chemistry."

"Musical, Mr. Schue? Do you mean musical chemistry?" Rachel asked Nervously.

"Sure. Okay, since we have nothing else to talk about, you can go."

Finn and Rachel were the last two people in the room.

"Rachel, we can't pretend that that kiss was nothing."

"We can and we will. I'm in New York and you're here. We can't do it. I'm sorry. I want to too, but we can't."

_[Finn]_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa_

_Give me a second I,_

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state_

_My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar_

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and_

_[Finn with Rachel and Quinn]_

_I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget, but_

_[Finn and Puck]_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking on out the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_[Rachel and Quinn with New Directions + Alumni (Finn and Puck)]_

_Tonight (Welcome to the new age)_

_We are young (to the new age)_

_So let's set the world on fire (welcome to the new age)_

_We can burn brighter than the sun (to the new age_

_Tonight (welcome to the new age)_

_We are young (to the new age)_

_So let's set the world on fire (welcome to the new age)_

_We can burn brighter than the sun (to the new age)_

_[New Directions and alumni]_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

* * *

**SONGS**

**Story Of My Life (**Originally by One Direction**) **_sung by Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones_

**Beating Heart (**Originally by Ellie Goulding**) **_sung by Livy Brooks_

**Time-Bomb (**originally by All Time Low**) **_sung by Mitchell Brooks, Finn Hudson, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry with New Directions_

**Faithfully (**originally by Journey**) **_sung by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry_

**We Are Young/Radioactive (**originally by Fun./Imagine Dragons respectively**) **_sung by Quinn Fabray, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, New Directions and New Directions Alumni_

**AN: thanks for reading! Please Review.**


	2. Funny Girl

**Funny Girl**

* * *

**Gleekforever12345: Here is the update!**

**Finnquinnpuck: Thanks! There is more Quinn/Puck in this one.**

**FinchelFan728: Thank you! I really love some of your stories.**

* * *

_Hi. I'm Livy. My family has just moved to Lima, Ohio because my Dad's job made him move. I left everything behind. My two best friends, my boyfriend. My life. So I'm going to start again. Those sophomore girls, Marley Rose and Unique (I'm not sure Unique is a girl, but hey), they can be my new best friends. And that guy? Finn was it? He will be mine. Sure, Mr. Schue said he had chemistry with that 'Rachel' girl, but they're obviously not together… right? And she auditioned to be Fanny Bryce in Funny Girl… That's my dream role! And I am going to do this. They don't know what I'm capable of…_

"Guys! We have some exciting news!" Rachel said, tugging Finn along.

"You're back together?" Santana said, raising her eyebrows.

"No, um. It's not we have news together, it's she has news and I have news that relates to it." Finn explained.

"Yes, well, Livy was right. I am the new Fanny Bryce. I got the call last night." Rachel said with a smile.

"Which leads me on to my point, the theme." Finn said as he wrote 'Musicals' on the board.

"Musicals? Yes!" Livy said excitedly.

"And we have a song to sing." Finn said.

_[Finn]_

_You are woman, I am man _

_You are smaller, so I can be taller than, _

_You are softer to the touch, _

_It's a feeling I like feeling very much. _

_You are someone I've admired, _

_Still, our friendship _

_Leaves something to be desired. _

_Does it take more explanation than this? _

_You are woman, I am man- _

_Let's kiss. _

_[Rachel]_

_Isn't this the height of nonchalance, _

_Furnishing a bed in restaurants? _

_Well, a bit of dinner never hurt, _

_But guess who is gonna be dessert? _

_Do good girls do just what mama says, _

_When mama's not around? _

_It's a feeling, _

_Oy vey, what a feeling. _

_[Finn] _

_A bit of pate? _

_[Rachel]_

_I drink it all day! _

_Should I do the things he'll tell me to? _

_In this pickle what would Sadie do? _

_In my soul I feel an inner lack, _

_Just suppose he wants his dinner back? _

_Just some dried-out toast in a sliver _

_On the top a...a little chopped liver. _

_How many girls become a sinner _

_While waiting for a roast beef dinner? _

_Though most girls slip in ordinary ways _

_I got style-I do it bordelaise. _

_Well at least you think I'm special- _

_You ordered __a__ la carte. _

_It's a feeling, I like feeling very... _

_I feel the feeling down to my toes _

_Now I feel that there's a fire here, _

_Try that once a little higher, dear, _

_What a beast to ruin such a pearl! _

_Would a convent take a Jewish girl? _

_[Laughs] _

_[Finn] _

_Does it take more explanation than this? _

_[Rachel]_

_Ooo the thrills and chills going through me _

_If I stop him now, _

_Can he sue me _

_[Rachel]_

_You are woman. _

_[Rachel]_

_You are man. _

_[Finn]_

_Let's... _

Just as the song finished, Rachel and Finn leant in, then leant out quickly.

"And that's that! Okay, for the theme, it's girls v boys. Is that alright?" Finn told the group.

"The girls could have a sleepover at my house?" Quinn said, aiming to be helpful.

"Yeah. That would be great, Quinn."

"That's fine. I miss Lima."

"Okay, let's meet up tomorrow, and we can do the songs."

"Great."

That night, at Quinn's house, the girls met up.

"Okay, let's play truth or dare first to get to know each other." Quinn said with a smile on her face. "I'll go first. Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Oh god, um, tr- no… da- no… truth. Yeah. Truth." She replied nervously.

"You don't seem sure… but fine. What is going on with you and Finn?"

"I don't know. I think he wants to get back together, but I'm not ready. Okay, Marley, truth or dare."

"Um…" she looked around the room. She saw Kitty judging her, expecting her to say truth. "Dare."

"Dare? Ooh… Prank call someone. Prank call Mitchell! Yeah, that would be great." Rachel said with a devilish smile

"Um, okay." Marley got out her phone and dialed Mitchell's number.

"Um, hello, is this Mitchell Brooks?"

"Yes…" Mitchell replied nervously over the phone.

"Livy, did Mitchell have a girlfriend in Miami?"

"Yeah. Her name was Stephanie. She was head cheerleader."

"Okay, cool." Then she spoke into the phone. "This is Emily Davids, from Miami. I have Stephanie here, and she won't stop crying. She wants you to speak to her."

"Marley, I know that's you. Did you get dared?" Mitchell questioned Marley. Damn Caller ID!

"Uh huh."

"Just pretend I am speaking to Stephanie. Who broke up with me, by the way."

"Okay, okay, Stephanie feels much better now. Bye." Marley said and hung up.

The group continued talking and truth or dare-ing (including Quinn revealing her true feelings for Puck) until Livy remembered why they were at Quinn's house.

"The song!" Livy shouted, causing everyone to look at her.

"Okay, I've got one."

"Same here."

"Let's go through them then and pick one."

Next day, the girls sat on stools at the front. The boys were all trying to subtly stare at the girlfriend/crush/ex-girlfriend.

_[Marley]_

_Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow never comes_

_What kind of a fool _

_Do they take me for? _

_[Rachel]_

_Tomorrow_

_A resting place for bums_

_A trap set in the slums_

_But I know the score_

_[Livy with Girls]_

_I won't take no for an answer_

_I was born to be a dancer now, Yeah! _

_[Santana]_

_Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow, as they say_

_Another working day and another chore_

_[Quinn]_

_Tomorrow_

_An awful price to pay_

_I gave up yesterday_

_But they still want more_

_[Unique]_

_They are bound to compare me_

_To Fred Astaire when I'm done_

_[Quinn, Rachel and Livy]_

_Anyone who feels the rhythm_

_Movin' through em_

_Knows it's gonna do em good_

_To let the music burst out_

_When you feel assured_

_Let the people know it_

_Let your laughter loose_

_Until your scream_

_Becomes a love-shout, ah_

_[Kitty]_

_Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow's far away_

_Tomorrow, as they say, _

_Is reserved for dreams_

_[Tina]_

_Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow's looking grey_

_A playground always locked _

_Trains no winning teams_

_[All]_

_I won't take no for an answer_

_I was born to be a dancer now_

_Anyone who feels the rhythm through em_

_Knows it's gonna do em good_

_To let the music burst out_

_When you feel assured_

_Let the people know it. _

_Let your laughter loose_

_Until your scream becomes a love shout_

_Ah_

"Thank you, Thank you." All the girls said.

"And now the boys."

_[Jake]_

_I won't send roses or hold the door _

_I won't remember which dress you wore _

_[Mitchell]_

_My heart is too much in control _

_The lack of romance in my soul _

_[Blaine]_

_Will turn you gray, kid, so stay away, kid _

_Forget my shoulder when you're in need _

_[Artie]_

_Forgetting birthdays is guaranteed _

_And should I love you, you would be the last to know _

_[Sam]_

_I won't send roses and roses suit you so _

_My pace is frantic, my temper's cross _

_[Ryder]_

_With words romantic, I'm at a loss _

_I'd be the first one to agree _

_[Finn]_

_That I'm preoccupied with me _

_And it's inbred, kid, so keep your head, kid _

_[Kurt]_

_In me you'll find things like guts and nerve _

_But not the kind of things that you deserve _

_[Puck]_

_And so while there's a fighting chance, just turn and go _

_I won't send roses and roses suit you so_

"Whoo! Yeah! Great!" The girls called out.

"I guess we'll see you next week." Finn said and everyone slowly trickled out of the room. Finn picked up the board wiper and walked towards the board. Rachel was texting her dads telling them she was coming home soon. Livy was standing behind Finn, and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Finn." She said as sexily as she could.

"Oh, hi Livy."

"Are you free tonight? I thought maybe we could go to Color Me Mine?"

"Oh, Livy, um- I can't go out with you. You are 16, I'm 19. It's too far apart."

"Oh, that's fine."

"See you next week."

"Um, yeah. See you."

Finn left the room. A few minutes later, Livy began leaving and Rachel stood up.

_[Livy]_

_Only a fool, like fools before me_

_I always think with my heart_

_Only a fool_

_That same old story_

_Seems I was born for the part_

_[Rachel]_

_It's a lesson that I've learned_

_And a page I should have turned_

_I shouldn't cry, but I do_

_Like an ordinary fool_

_When her ordinary dreams fall through_

_[Livy]_

_How many times have I mistaken_

_Good looks and laughs for bad news _

_How many times have I mistaken_

_Love songs and laughs for the blues_

_[Rachel]_

_When a road I've walked before_

_Ends alone at my front door_

_I shouldn't cry, but I do_

_Like an ordinary fool_

_When her ordinary dreams fall through_

* * *

**SONGS**

**You are Woman, I am Man (**originally from Funny Girl**) **_sung by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson_

**Tomorrow (**originally from Bugsy Malone**) **_sung by New Directions Girls and New Directions Alumni Girls_

**I Won't Send Roses (**originally from Mack & Mabel**) **_sung by New Directions Boys and New Directions Alumni Girls_

**Ordinary Fool (**originally from Bugsy Malone**) **_sung by Rachel Berry and Livy Brooks_

* * *

**AN: Livy is so internally evil… I love it! Anyway, thank you to: FinchelFan728, Gleekforever12345, aphass, 95, gitit1 and miss agron for following. Thank You to Gleekforever12345 and laccabr for favorite-ing this story. xD **


	3. crushcrushcrushcrushcrushcrushcrushlove

crushcrushcrushcrushcrushcrushlove

"Okay guys. Rememeber Week 1 of the marriage project? Where no one had anything at all? Well, as Prom is in a few weeks, and we are performing there… this week gets ready for it. It is right before Nationals, it could be difficult… But we are New Directions – anything is possible!" Mr Schue said, empowering the group (or at least trying to…)

Meanwhile, Tina updated her status

_**Tina Cohen-Chang is **__wondering if Mr. Schue realises that New Directions is a play on words of 'Nude Erections'._

"What's your point, Mr. Schue?" Santana said,

"Umbrella."

"Umbrella?"

_[Mr. Schue (Santana)]_

_Uh huh, uh huh (Yea Umbrella)_

_Uh huh, uh huh (Good girl gone bad)_

_Uh huh, uh huh (Take three... Action)_

_Uh huh, uh huh_

_[Finn]_

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_[Rachel]_

_Baby 'cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

_[New Directions and Alumni]_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'd be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_[Livy]_

_These fancy things, will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for infinity_

_When the war has took its part_

_When the world has dealt its cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Because_

_[ND Girls and Alumni]]_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'd be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_[Rachel, Quinn + Livy]_

_You can run into my arms_

_It's OK, don't be alarmed_

_Come here to me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because_

_[New Directions And Alumni]_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_[Quinn]_

_It's raining, raining_

_[Puck] _

_Oh, baby it's raining, raining_

_[Finn]_

_Baby come here to me_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_Come here to me_

_[Rachel]_

_It's raining, raining_

_[Finn]_

_Oh baby it's raining, raining_

_[Puck]_

_You can always come here to me_

_[Puck and Quinn]_

_Come here to me_

"Love. It's an umbrella term for just about anything and just about anything, from crushes to relationships to marriages to break-ups to more. Everyone has to feel something. You have to feel something. Anything. Anyone got something?"

"I have an idea, Mr. Schue, but I'll need some help."

"Go for it Rachel."

_[Rachel (Livy)]_

_Baby, I got love for thee_

_So deep inside of me_

_I don't know where to start_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I love you more than anything_

_But the words can't even touch what's in my heart_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_No, no_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_[Livy]_

_When I try to explain it I be sounding insane_

_The words don't ever come out right_

_I get all tongue-tied and twisted_

_I can't explain what I'm feeling_

_And I say, baby, baby,_

_Oh, woah, oh, woah,_

_Baby, baby_

_[Rachel and Livy (Livy)]_

_(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby_

_(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I_

_(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby_

_But every time I try to say it_

_Words, they only complicate it_

_Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)_

_[Quinn (Rachel)]_

_Baby, I'm so down for you_

_No matter what you do (real talk), I'll be around_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, baby_

_See Baby, I been feelin' you_

_Before I even knew what feelings were about_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)_

_Oh, baby_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_[Santana]_

_When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy_

_Words don't ever come out right_

_I get all tongue-tied and twisted_

_I can't explain what I'm feeling_

_And I say Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)_

_Baby_

_[Rachel, Livy, Santana and Quinn (Rachel and Quinn)]_

_(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby_

_(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I_

_(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything (baby)_

_But every time I try to say it_

_Words, they only complicate it_

_Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)_

_Baby, baby_

_Straight up you got me_

_All in, how could I not be,_

_I sure hope you know (I sure hope you know)_

_If it's even possible, I love you more_

_Than the word love can say it (say it)_

_It's better not explaining_

_That's why I keep saying..._

_(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby_

_(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I_

_(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby_

_But every time I try to say it_

_Words, they only complicate it_

_Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)_

_Baby, baby_

_(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby_

_(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I_

_(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby_

_But every time I try to say it_

_Words, they only complicate it_

_Every time I try to say it_

_Words, they only complicate it_

_Every time I try to say it_

_Words, they only complicate it_

_Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)_

_Baby, baby_

"Thanks Girls." Rachel said.

"No problem. I love that song." Livy said, trying to blow off how nice Rachel was being, thinking she was aiming that song at Finn. What Livy didn't see was how throughout the song, Rachel's eyes met Sam's before flickering away in embarrassment.

"Awesome girls! Let's go now, and be here tomorrow for another performance!" Mr. Schue said.

The next day, all glee clubbers and alumni were surprised to see Klaine and Quick at the front.

"We have some songs."

_[Kurt]_

_Guess this means your sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_[Blaine]_

_Like how much you wanted _

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

_[Kurt + Blaine]_

_Cuz we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here, somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_{Kurt]_

_And honestly_

_[Kurt + Blaine (Quinn)]_

_My Life (my life)_

_Would Suck (would suck)_

_Without You (without you)_

_[Quinn]_

_Right from the start _

_You were a thief, you stole my heart _

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them _

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh _

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh _

_Tell me that you've had enough _

_Of our love, our love _

_Just give me a reason _

_Just a little bit's enough _

_Just a second we're not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars _

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts _

_We're not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again _

_[Puck (Quinn)]_

_I'm sorry I don't understand _

_Where all of this is coming from _

_I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything) _

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin' _

_And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin') _

_[Puck]_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh _

_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh _

_[Puck and Quinn]_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets _

_Between our love, our love (__Puck:__ Oh) Our love, our love (__Quinn:__ Love) _

_[Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Quinn]_

_Just give me a reason _

_Just a little bit's enough _

_Just a second we're not broken, just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped _

_You're still written in the scars on my heart _

_You're not broken, just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

"What a romantic song… Are some people getting back together?' Rachel suggested.

"Quick is ON!" Puck said loudly.

"Yay! And what about Klaine…" Rachel said, talking to Kurt.

"Klaine have been talking… and are going to try again!" Blaine said, holding Kurt's hand.

"Okay, I have a song to sing to, but after that… I can't beat it!" Rachel said.

"Is it a solo?"

"You know me so well. Yes, it's a solo."

"Well sing girl. We don't have all day and we're not waiting."

_[Rachel]_

_My words are wrapped in barbwire_

_My actions speak for what I can't say_

_'Cause I fall one step forward_

_To push you away, push you away_

_I wish that I could listen_

_To all the advice that I give away_

_But it's hard to see things clearly_

_Through all of the pain, all of the pain_

_I'm caught in the rain, caught in the rain_

_And my heart's too drunk to drive_

_I should stay away from you tonight_

_But in this blackout state of mind_

_Baby all I want is you tonight_

_When my head tells me "no"_

_My heart tells me "go"_

_So I'm hitting in the road 'cause I_

_I know my heart's too drunk to drive_

_But I'm on my way to you_

_Yeah, I'm on my way_

_To you, you, to you tonight_

_I'm on my way to you, you_

_To you, I'm on my way_

_There's a million voices_

_Screaming that this love's a dead-end road_

_But the only voice that I hear_

_Is telling me "go", telling me "go"_

_The sun is rising sober_

_While passion fades and I'm on my own_

_My helpless heart's hangover_

_I'm all out of hope, all out of hope_

_Where do we go? Where do we go?_

_Cause my heart's too drunk to drive_

_I should stay away from you tonight_

_But in this blackout state of mind_

_Baby all I want is you tonight_

_When my head tells me "no"_

_My heart tells me "go"_

_So I'm hitting the road 'cause I_

_I know my heart's too drunk to drive_

_But I'm on my way to you_

_Yeah, I'm on my way_

_To you, you, to you tonight_

_I'm on my way to you, you_

_To you, I'm on my way_

_And no one's words can stop me_

_I'm past the point of no return_

_No matter how it hurts me_

_I'm running to you, running to you_

_And my heart's too drunk to drive_

_I should stay away from you tonight_

_But in this blackout state of mind_

_Baby all I want is you tonight_

_When my head tells me "no"_

_My heart tells me "go"_

_So I'm hitting the road 'cause I_

_I know my heart's too drunk to drive_

_But I'm on my way to you_

_Yeah, I'm on my way_

_To you, you, to you tonight_

_I'm on my way to you, you_

_To you, I'm on my way to you_

"Well done Rachel!" Okay, next week, I have an exciting theme planned!

Everyone was confused over Rachel's song. They didn't know who she was singing it to.

* * *

**SONGS**

**Umbrella (**originally by Rihanna feat. JayZ**) **_sung by Quinn Fabray, Livy Brooks, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry with New Directions and Alumni_

**Baby I (**originally by Ariana Grande**) **_sung by Rachel Berry, Livy Brooks, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez_

**My Life Would Suck Without You/Just Give me a reason (**originally by Kelly Clarkson/P!nk feat. Nate Ruess respectively**) **_sung by Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson_

**On My Way (**originally by Lea Michele**) **_sung by Rachel Berry_

* * *

**Gleekforever12345: I will definitely check out your Finchel stories!**

**Thank You to everyone who read/reviewed/favourited this story and my other stories. It makes my Day! Is this chapter too short, or a good length? I can try to make it longer for next time.**

**Finchel is endgame in this story.**

**Anyway, I will update this on Friday, and I will update When It Breaks It Hurts soon. Have you got any prompts? If you do, PM me and I will see if I can write it.**

**Also, I have a poll for this story about Prom. So check that out as it would really help me! I know who I'm voting for … *insert evil smirk here***


End file.
